Conventionally, the infrared detection technology has been gradually widely used in industrial or civil application fields, such as products manufacturing, products or facilities disposing, fixing, inspection and maintenance, to get infrared thermal images for objects or check up the position or working state of a specific article or object. The infrared detection technology is used, for example, to detect hollows or bulges, defects, tile shedding, dampness and thermal bridge, etc. in architecture industry, to search for fire sources, to determine the cause of an accident or to find the injured in smoke in fire protection field, to find the person hiding in the night in public security system, to detect running performances of the tires, and to check up the characters of heating wires in air conditioner, engine and exhaust pipes in automobile production field, to detect the efficacies of acupunctures, and to get early diagnosis of a nasopharyngeal cancer, breast cancer and other diseases in medical treatments, and to check up the wires, connectors, fast closing brakes, transformer cabinets, etc. in the power system. The infrared cameras used in those circumstances usually need to provide a plurality of shooting modes in accordance with different environments or different objects to be detected.
The so-called shooting mode of the infrared camera is mainly determined by the relative position relationship or relative angle relationship between the infrared lens and the body of the camera. As in different shooting modes, the observation position and the observation angle between the observer and the camera, as well as the relative position and relative angle between the camera and the object to be detected, are all different from each other. In general, the shooting modes of the infrared camera can be divided into horizontal type, upright type, gun type and camera type, etc.
The shooting mode of any one of the conventional Infrared cameras, no matter what kind of Infrared camera it belongs to, tends to be monotonous and can't be switched from one into another, thus the conventional Infrared camera is only applicable for one kind of thermal image photographing in one certain application or in one specific environment, not available in different applications or environments.
In addition, in view of requirements for different circumstances of shooting and detecting, the demands for multifunction of the infrared cameras are continually increasing, for example, some of the infrared cameras need have infrared and visual light photographing functions at the same time, some of the infrared cameras need to be of strong internal data processing functions, and some of them need provide functions such as voice communication, video playing and Internet accessing. Whether it's reasonable for the addition and configuration of those functional members also cause a lot of problems to be solved on the structure design, function implementation and the operation reliability of the infrared cameras.